


Made Just For Me

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dildos, M/M, Masturbation, louis listens to harry get off, sitting on dildo on dryer, their parents are dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4371383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis' mom and Harry's dad have moved in together. Louis likes to listen to Harry through the wall between their rooms. One day Louis finds Harry's box of sex toys and uses one of the dildos to get himself off, on top of the dryer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Made Just For Me

They hardly had any time to get to know one another before their parents moved in together. At least he had his own bedroom, Louis would think to himself daily when his new stepbrother would shut himself away and blast his music or smoke weed with the window open, even if it was freezing outside. Sometimes Louis would smell that earthy-sweet smell coming from Harry’s room, or hear Harry coughing, and would wonder why Harry liked it so much. One time Louis even snuck out of his own room and knelt down in front of Harry’s locked door, as quiet as he could, and listen through the small space under the door. He didn’t hear anything interesting though, just the sound of Harry watching some movie on his laptop, so Louis had noiselessly crept back to his own room, praying Harry hadn’t heard him.

The thing was, even though his soon-to-be stepbrother was older than him and had plenty of friends and didn’t seem to care about Louis whatsoever, Louis was endlessly curious about him. Harry hardly spoke to Louis, perhaps because Louis was young and shy and never seemed to know what to say to him. But Louis was fascinated either way. He didn’t know what he was even listening for when he lie awake in his bed straining to hear through the wall what Harry was doing in his room next door.

All little brothers were fascinated by their older siblings, Louis would tell himself. It was what he had to do to not feel guilty for pressing an empty glass to the wall to try to amplify the sound coming from the other side. 

But what would Harry think if he knew Louis was listening to him? Harry was never mean to Louis. He never made fun of Louis or even teased him at all in a brotherly way, not even to his friends, as far as Louis had heard. Harry just seemed to ignore Louis most of the time, but Louis felt like he would not be happy if he found out about Louis’ weird habit. 

Louis’ mom never pushed him to bond with Harry, thank goodness. They seemed to understand it would take time, though Louis feared it wasn’t that as much as she knew Harry and her son had nothing in common, and that Harry would never take a liking to Louis even if their parents forced them together. It was his biggest fear, Harry hating him. But so far Harry didn’t seem to have any thoughts about Louis one way or another.

So Louis just continued with his routine, him and his Harry barely speaking, and Louis listening to him at night when the rest of the house was quiet and he could hear Harry moving about in his room.

One night, after about a month of living in the new house with his mum and potential step family, Louis heard something different. It was well past midnight, and Louis would normally be asleep by now, but he had fallen asleep after school and napped for over an hour, so he knew he wouldn’t be able to fall asleep for hours. He lie awake in his bed, hoping he would hear Harry’s muffled music to lull him to sleep. Instead, Louis could hear the grumble of Harry’s deep voice. But he didn’t seem to be speaking. It was hard to make it out, but it almost sounded like Harry was groaning. 

Louis rolled onto his back to hear better. It was unmistakable now. Harry was letting out a continuous stream of grunts, sounding breathless and worn-out. Louis sat up in his bed, a confused frown on his face. Was Harry doing push-ups or something? What else could be causing him to make those sounds?

Louis tossed the bed covers off his body and swung his legs off the edge of the mattress. He sat still for a moment to listen again. The sounds were still there. He stood up slowly, careful to not let the floor creak beneath his feet. He moved over to his bedroom door and opened it slowly. The sounds were just as loud in the hallway as they were in Louis’ room. 

Louis took a few steps until he was standing in front of Harry’s door. The sounds Harry was making were relentless, and picking up speed now. Louis crouched down, placing his hands on the wood floor, and leaned his face down to the ground. He could hear Harry clear as day now, and there was another sound accompanying the grunting. A wet slapping sound. 

Louis’ face went pale. He suddenly knew what Harry was doing. 

And then Harry let out one long, loud grunt, the wet sound picking up pace, and Louis gasped, throwing his hand over his mouth and standing up as fast as he could to get out of here. But he lost his balance as he stood and stumbled backwards, falling back and crashing his body into the door across from Harry’s room which swung open and slammed against the wall, making a horribly loud bang but not breaking Louis’ fall. Louis fell into the laundry room and landed with all his weight against the washing machine, causing all the soaps and detergents on the shelf above to tumble down and land on the empty washer and dryer, making the loudest sound Louis had ever heard in the quiet house. 

Immediately Louis saw Harry’s bedroom light go on. Louis sat on the floor of the laundry room, his back against the washer, surrounded by the bottles that had been fallen to the ground. He was too surprised to get up, but already felt tears coming to his eyes from the shock of the fall. 

Harry’s door swung open and a shirtless Harry stood in the doorway, looking around for the source of all the clatter. 

“Louis?” he asked when he spotted Louis on the floor surrounded by the mess, looking stunned and upset. 

Louis couldn’t find any words. How was he going to explain himself? And now Harry was going to see him cry on top of everything else.

“Louis,” Harry repeated as he quickly lunged forward after realizing what had happened. “Are you okay?” he asked, kneeling on the floor next to Louis and placing a hand on Louis’ shoulder.

Louis was still too overwhelmed to speak. He could feel his lip quivering, and he squeezed his eyes shut to keep from crying, but that just made a few tears leak from his eyes.

“Louis, what happened? Are you okay? Did you hit your head?” Harry repeated, now frantically moving his hands up to Louis’ face and brushing his hair from his forehead, looking for any sign of injury. 

Louis opened his mouth to try and speak, but just as he did he heard his mother’s voice in the hallway.

“Boys? What happened? What was that noise?” Jay questioned, her voice loud and panicky. She appeared in the doorway a moment later, blocking the light that was coming from Harry’s room. 

She flicked on the laundry room light to find Louis and Harry on the floor, surrounded by the fallen cleaning supplies. She rushed over to the boys.

“What’s going on? Is everyone okay? Are you hurt?” she asked, looking between Harry and Louis and crouching down next to them.

“I was sleeping when I heard a huge crash,” Harry explained, unsure of what else to say.

“I-I-I fell,” Louis spoke softly, his voice trembling. He had no idea how he was going to explain this.

“Did you hurt yourself?” Jay asked again, looking around now at the mess on the floor. 

“No,” Louis said quickly, unsure if it was even true or not, but wanting desperately for them to not question him further.

“Look at this mess,” Jay exclaimed, grabbing the nearest bottles to clean up a little. Luckily it looked like none of them had opened. 

“As long as you’re not hurt,” Harry said as he stood up. To Louis’ surprise, Harry held out his hands to Louis. All Louis could see suddenly was a half-naked Harry towering above him, wearing nothing but boxers. 

“Gosh, Louis, you need to be more careful! What were you even doing in here at one in the morning?” Jay scolded him as she bent over to pick up more of the fallen bottles.

Louis took Harry’s hands and Harry pulled him up off the floor.

“Well I’m glad you’re okay,” Harry said as he too bent down to clean up the mess.

“I’m fine,” Louis replied, deciding to ignore his mother’s question and focus instead on how unexpectedly nice Harry was being to him.

“Just be more careful next time, okay Louis?” Jay spoke sternly as they placed the last of the cleaning supplies back on their shelf.

“Okay. I’m sorry I woke you up,” Louis said softly, bowing his head.

“I have to be up at six tomorrow so please try to be quiet,” she added as she walked out of the laundry room. She turned off the light as Harry and Louis followed behind her. Louis wrung his hands together, upset at himself for bothering everybody.

“Come here, Lou,” Harry said when Jay had made it down the hall and back to her bedroom, closing the door behind her. He took hold of Louis’ arm and walked him into his bedroom. 

“Mom’s mad at me,” Louis mumbled as he let Harry guide him over to his bed. Louis didn’t think he had stepped foot inside Harry’s bedroom since they had moved into the house. The smell of weed lingered in the air and Louis wondered if Harry was stoned at that moment. 

“She’s not mad, she’s just a little annoyed that you woke her up. She’ll be totally over it by morning,” Harry tried to reassure him. But Louis felt another wave of tears come to his eyes, though he didn’t know if it was because his mom was mad, or because he had never expected Harry to care so much.

“Don’t cry, Louis,” Harry spoke as he let go of Louis’ arm and began to rub his back.

“S-sorry,” Louis apologized through a sniffle. 

“Here, we can sit on my bed,” Harry suggested. Louis nodded softly and they stepped over to the bed. He couldn’t help but steal glances at Harry’s naked torso. He was lean but still meaty in all the right places. There were a few small tattoos on his left arm, script text and a hollow star and a few other symbols Louis had never seen clearly. The tattoos were still quite new, the ink still black and not yet faded to gray. They looked amazing on Harry’s pale skin. 

As Louis was about to sit down when he noticed there was something on Harry’s bed underneath the quilt. He didn’t want to sit on whatever it was so he absentmindedly tossed back the quilt to move it. He did not expect to find a purple dildo under there, and gasped in surprise when it was revealed. He had never seen a dildo in person in his entire life, but he had explored online porn enough to know exactly what it was and what Harry had probably been doing with it.

“Oh shit!” Harry cursed as he grabbed the dildo and tossed it under the bed as fast as he could. 

There was an awkward silence in the room for a moment, both boys not knowing what to say. And then Louis burst out laughing, he couldn’t help it. He clasped his hand quickly over his mouth, but couldn’t stop giggling through his hand. 

“Sorry ‘bout that!” Harry said, his face breaking out into a big grin. He pulled the bed covers back up the bed so they could sit down, Louis still grinning from ear to ear. “Well I guess that cheered you up!” Harry remarked as he watched Louis chuckle, his cheeks pink with delight.

Harry reached over to his laptop and turned on his music. It was a slow tune that played softly as Louis looked about the room. He had never noticed before how many books Harry had, but they were everywhere. Harry’s bookshelf was full and the overflow books were stacked across his desk. It made Louis wonder what Harry liked to read, and if he might recommend any to Louis.

“I guess we haven’t talked a lot in the past few months,” Harry began as he watched Louis’ eyes explore the room. “It’s my fault. I should have been more friendly.”

“It’s not your fault,” Louis said quickly. The image of that purple dildo sitting on Harry’s bed atop the sheets was consuming his thoughts. 

“Well you can talk to me any time you want, just so you know. Don’t hesitate, about anything,” Harry continued with a smile. 

Louis nodded slowly and tried to get what he had just seen out of his mind. He wondered if Harry knew Louis was listening to him earlier, because why else would Louis have been in the hallway, and then in the laundry room? He wondered if he should come out and tell Harry he had heard him. Would it make it worse to bring it up though? But at least if he brought it up then he could try and explain himself somehow.

“Maybe some weekend we can drive to the beach. That would be fun!” Harry suggested.

“Yeah, that would be great,” Louis replied. It seemed Harry didn’t have any plan to bring up what had happened earlier. Louis breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe it would be best not mention it, especially if Harry didn’t suspect anything. Louis decided he just needed to be more careful, and try his hardest not to listen to Harry again. 

Louis went back to bed both happy and anxious at the same time. It had been so great talking to Harry and learning how nice he was. It would be so hard to not listen in on Harry doing whatever he was doing in his room. It had become sort of a habit for Louis, something that calmed him and something he could rely on. And at the same time, Louis couldn’t get that purple dildo out of his head. It had sparked his curiosity. He had seen some videos online, but never really thought about using one in real life. But seeing it there on Harry’s bed made it much more real. Knowing Harry had probably been using it on himself was something else entirely. The thought went straight to Louis’ groin and he felt himself getting hot, but he forced himself to push those thoughts out of his mind.

~*~

The plan didn’t last as long as Louis had hoped. Just two nights later, Louis lie awake, trying not to listen to Harry, but hoping he would hear something anyway. 

Sure enough, before long, Louis could hear the sounds of Harry’s mattress creaking. Harry must be getting into bed. Louis wondered if he was going to use the dildo again. He knew it was wrong to listen to Harry, and he didn’t even know why he wanted to. 

When Louis heard a low grunt he felt his heart begin to race. He was suddenly too hot under the covers, and kicked them off himself to the end of the bed. The grunting continued, low and steady at a regular rhythm. Louis wondered what Harry would think if he knew Louis was listening. He had been so nice to Louis over the past few days, they had even struck up a few conversations to Louis’ surprise. Maybe Harry wouldn’t hate him for it. 

As the sounds coming from Harry’s room picked up pace, Louis couldn’t help but reach his hand down and rest it on his already semi-hard dick, over his pajama pants. He could hear Harry’s bed creaking as Harry jerked himself off. Louis began to rub his hand against himself, slowly up and down. He started to feel so good so quickly, touching himself and listening to the sounds of Harry doing the same thing. He knew it was wrong, but nobody had to know. He felt that familiar tingling sensation in his groin begin to grow, and it felt stronger than ever, hearing the sounds Harry was making. He rubbed himself a little harder.

Louis couldn’t help where his mind wandered to. He began to think about Harry, what Harry looked like on his bed. He probably had his pants off, maybe his shirt was shucked up around his chest. He was probably sweaty from the exertion of it. Louis wondered if Harry was using the dildo, and what it would look like, the purple rubber sliding in and out of Harry as Harry gripped the other end with his large fist. 

Louis was too hot. He shoved his pajama pants down his thighs and grabbed himself fully now, sliding his hand up and down his dick to get some relief. It felt so good. He could hear Harry was probably getting close to climax, and he moved his own hand faster now to keep up. 

What would it feel like to have that purple dildo inside himself? Louis had never done anything like that before, never even thought of it, but now he couldn’t stop thinking about it. And what would it be like for Harry to do it for him? Harry would go nice and slow at first. He would be so gentle because he would know Louis had never done it before. But then he would begin to move faster as Louis acclimated to the feeling. He would be able to see the pleasure on Louis’ face and he would know exactly how to move it inside Louis, exactly how to angle it to his that sweet spot. 

Louis was pumping at himself furiously now, and couldn’t help the whine he let out when he heard Harry’s long, low grunt on the other side of the wall. Louis came seconds later, releasing all over his tummy. It was probably the most intense orgasm he had ever had. 

He rolled over to grab a few tissues from his nightstand and cleaned himself up, still thinking about what Harry was doing in his room. He couldn’t help but think about some of the other toys Harry might own. If he had one, there was likely to be others. He wondered if they were stored under his bed, and if there might be any time soon that Louis might be able to sneak in and take a look. Now that he had seen the one dildo, he couldn’t help think about how it might feel. It was like an obsession he didn’t know he had until it had been right there in the open for him to see.

~*~

The next morning was a Saturday, Louis fought feelings of guilt and feelings of desire all mixed up inside him. He decided he should probably find something to eat. He walked out of his bedroom and snuck a glance at Harry’s room. The door was open and Harry wasn’t in there. 

Louis walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to find his mom scrambling some eggs for breakfast. 

“Morning, Lou,” she greeted him.

“Morning,” Louis mumbled as he took a seat at the kitchen table. He could see Harry’s dad in the den watching TV. “Where’s Harry?” he asked, trying to sound as casual as possible. 

“He went to go meet a friend to work on a school project,” she replied as she dumped the bowl of scrambled raw egg into the frying pan on the stove. 

Louis thought about this for a moment. Harry might be gone for hours. Would this be a good time to sneak into Harry’s room? 

He decided to just go for it. He stood up and walked out of the kitchen as inconspicuously as he could, making his way back up the stairs, and past his own room, to Harry’s. 

Louis stood in Harry’s doorway for a moment, assessing the room. It really did seem like the best place to hide a few toys would be under the bed. Harry’s room was as immaculate as it had been the other night, and Louis knew it likely wouldn’t take a lot of searching to find what he was looking for. 

Creeping over to Harry’s bed, Louis kneeled down and lifted the bedskirt. There were a few things under the bed, shoe boxes and old yearbooks and a few piles of dusty books. Louis reached out and grabbed the largest shoe box, dragging it out from under the bed. It had very little dust on top, telling Louis it was either stashed under there recently, or used frequently. 

Before opening the box, Louis lifted his head and listened. He heard nothing but the far-away sound of the TV on in the den. 

He decided it was now or never. Louis carefully lifted the lid of the shoe box, revealing its rather colorful contents. There were not one but three different dildos of different sizes and colors, on top of a few DVD cases and loose discs at the bottom of the box. Louis was a bit stunned. He hadn’t anticipated actually finding Harry’s stash. He felt his heart begin to beat faster. He had actually found Harry’s toys! It was almost unreal.

The purple dildo was sitting on top, and there was a bigger yellow one underneath that seemed to have a compartment for batteries, as well as a smaller pink one with a suction cup on one end. There was also a small bottle of lube. The pink one caught Louis’ eye. He reached in and grabbed it. What would the suction cup be for? He held the dildo in his little fist and let his mind wander with thoughts of how it would be used. He pictured Harry sticking the suction cup end on the shower wall and backing up into it. The thought gave him the shivers. 

Louis looked back into the box at the DVDs. The one sitting on top was called Busty School Girls. Louis lifted it to see the next one, Barely Legal Public Fuck Fest. Louis frowned. He did not want to picture his future stepbrother watching something like that. He lifted the top two to find something different underneath. The bottom DVD was titled Teen Twinks Behind the Dugout. The case pictured two boys in baseball uniforms with their hands all over each other. That caught Louis’ attention. Harry liked the idea of two boys together? It was hard to believe, but there it was right in front of his eyes. 

Louis could feel the blood rushing to his groin again just from looking at these things, and from seeing just a little bit of what Harry fantasized about in private.

Before Louis even had a chance to process this information, he heard the floorboards creak behind him. He whipped around, the pink dildo still in one hand. There was Harry, standing there with his hands on his hips, looking half surprised and half amused. 

“H-Harry, I… I…” Louis stuttered. But there was nothing he could say to explain himself. There was nothing he could say except to apologize. “I’m sorry!” he burst out as he threw the dildo back in the box and stood up. “Harry, I’m so sorry! Don’t hate me! I don’t care about these things, I just wanted to…”

“It’s okay, Louis. It’s not a big deal. I understand being curious after what you saw the other night,” Harry spoke as he stepped into the room. 

Louis wasn’t quite sure what to say, so he decided he should just apologize again. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t trying to snoop through your stuff. And I won’t tell anyone, I promise.” 

Harry stepped past Louis and crouched down. He put the lid back on the box and pushed it back under the bed. Louis just stood there, unsure of what to do now.

“Well, now that you know about them, you can use them I guess,” Harry spoke through a laugh. Louis was stunned. Was Harry serious? “Don’t worry, they’re clean. I always clean them after I use them. And that little pink one I haven’t used in over a year.”

Louis nodded. He wasn’t sure what else to do. Was this really happening?

“Have you ever, you know, done that before?” Harry asked as he took a seat on his bed. 

“U-um, no,” Louis said as he shook his head. Harry nodded his head.

“Did you see the movies?” Harry asked. Louis felt his face heat up.

“Yes,” he said softly, “But I don’t care, it’s none of my business.” 

“I’m not gay or anything. Just sometimes it’s hot… to watch two guys get it on,” Harry tried to explain. Louis was stunned. Harry was really explaining himself to Louis, whom he had just caught snooping through his private things?

“It’s okay, I… I think so too,” Louis admitted. It felt like the best time mention it, given the circumstances. There was nothing to lose. 

“Nice,” Harry replied simply. 

“So… so you don’t mind that I was snooping around?” Louis asked.

“Nah, I get it. It’s not a big deal,” Harry replied casually. Louis breathed a sigh of relief. Now that the panic was fading, he found himself curious.

“So where did you even get all that stuff?” he asked softly.

Harry laughed. “The suction cup one was a gag gift from a friend. The yellow one I bought at a shop. And the vibrating one I ordered online,” Harry explained. Louis nodded slowly. He couldn’t help thinking of the little pink one. It would be the perfect size for a beginner, and with the suction cup he wouldn’t even have to hold it. “I know it’s weird. Sometimes you just want something more than your hand, ya know?” Harry added with a grin. Louis giggled. This had been quite a wild week. He decided there was really nothing to lose in asking his next question.

“What does it feel like?” he asked, his voice soft and quiet. Harry seemed to think for a moment.

“It’s hard to explain. It’s like a big stretch at first. But it feels really… satisfying,” Harry explained. Louis nodded his head, though he wasn’t sure if he fully understood. Harry’s description made him want to try it even more. He felt his cheeks redden again, having these thoughts in front of Harry. 

~*~

Louis grabbed his clothes one by one out of the washing machine and tossed them into the dryer. He slammed the dryer door shut and turned it on, watching it begin to shake and vibrate. He stood there for a moment, not sure of what to do next, and leaned his hip against it. The thought came to him immediately. Louis remembered the pink dildo with the suction cup on one end. He ran his hand over the metal top of the dryer, feeling the warmth and vibration under his hand. 

Louis’ cheeks flushed pink just thinking about it. It was kind of insane, but it might actually work. He would have to wait until everybody was asleep. He felt blood run to his dick as he pictured himself on top of the dryer, sinking down onto Harry’s dildo. God, it was the hottest thing he could imagine. 

Harry was downstairs watching TV. Louis decided now would be the best time to steal the dildo. He walked quickly across the hallway into Harry’s room. He retrieved the dildo and lube as fast as he could from the box under the bed and ran into the bathroom, hiding it behind his back. 

Louis turned on the sink and squirted a generous amount of soap into his hand. He lathered the dildo up with soap and pumped at it with his hand. Just watching himself clean this thing made Louis start to feel hot again. 

When he was done, he stashed the dildo in the cabinet under the sink, hoping everyone would be going to bed early that night. 

~*~

That night, after everyone had gone to sleep, Louis noiselessly crept into the bathroom and retrieved the little pink dildo. He also grabbed a few bath towels to put in the dryer.

Louis walked into the laundry room, turning on the light and closing the door behind him. He could feel his heart racing. He wondered if this was an idiotic plan, if it would even work. 

Before he could talk himself out of it, Louis tossed the towels into the dryer and turned the dial to time-dry, wanting to give himself as much time as possible. The dryer turned on, immediately beginning to rumble and vibrate under Louis’ hand. Louis put the dildo on top of the dryer, pressing the suction cup down so it would stand up straight on the hard metal surface. He stepped back and took a moment to assess the situation. Louis couldn’t help but burst out laughing at the sight of the little pink dildo flopping around with the movements of the dryer. It helped to calm his nerves. He snapped open the lube and coated the dildo generously. 

It was now or never. Louis pushed off his loose track pants and let them fall to the floor. He pulled off his shirt, and stood fully naked now in the laundry room, hugging himself. He hoped it would warm up as the dryer ran in the small room. He took a deep breath and stepped forward, placing both hands on the edge of the dryer, and hoisted himself up. He ended up on his hands and knees on top of the large machine, and was surprised just how shaky it felt up there. 

Louis shifted his body so he was facing the door, crouching on both feet. The position felt too unstable. He let himself fall forward onto his knees, and then scooted his body backwards so he was kneeling over the dildo. He wondered if he should have prepped himself first, or if the dildo was small enough that it would be okay. 

Louis gave himself a moment to adjust to the rhythmic movements of the dryer underneath him, and then reached backwards with both hands. He gripped one butt cheek with one hand, pulling outwards, and then grasped around to find the dildo with the other hand.

He very slowly pushed his bum backwards until he could feel the dildo press against his rim. He pulled back, nervous and unsure of how it would feel. He looked up and listened for a moment. He couldn’t hear a thing over the dryer, which was probably best anyway.

But he was already here doing this, he couldn’t chicken out now. Louis took another deep breath and pushed himself backwards once more. He felt the dildo push against him again. It would be a tight fit, he could tell already. But he could already feel the vibrations of the dryer against his rim, and that part he liked.

Biting his lip, Louis allowed his body to sink down further, pushing the tip of the dildo inside him. He gasped at the stretch, biting down hard on his lip to keep from crying out. He had heard this should feel good, he knew it did based on Harry’s experiences. The dildo was only an inch or so inside him, and he just wondered how long it took before the pain went away and the pleasure took over.

He pushed down further, until his bum was almost sitting on the dryer. He could feel the dryer shaking and vibrating underneath him, those movements going right into the dildo and then up inside him. Louis took another deep breath and moved his body upwards, the dildo pulling out of him just a little. 

The warmth of the dryer had a calming effect, and Louis was soon able to build up a rhythm of moving up and down while the dildo vibrated inside of him. But he knew he still hadn’t been able to hit that sweet spot inside himself. He had heard of it, and knew that he would know if the dildo had rubbed against it. But he was getting hard nonetheless, his cock slowly stiffening. He continued moving slowly up and down atop the dryer, the dildo moving in and out of him. It was quite a stretch, but it was starting to feel good. He moved like that for several minutes. 

Louis could feel beads of sweat on his forehead, from the exertion of what he was doing. He wasn’t sure if it would be enough, if this would be enough to get him off. He felt a little bit of pleasure, and his cock was half-hard, but Louis couldn’t help wondering if he was doing something wrong. His legs ached already and his arms were tired from holding the same position. He tried to shift his body to get a different angle on the dildo, but he was afraid of falling off the dryer. But at the same time, he was already needy to get off and didn’t want to stop.

He lifted his body and crouched back down again and again, moving slow but steady. He could feel the vibrating dildo moving in and out of himself, it was an odd and full feeling, but not too uncomfortable anymore. 

Just as Louis was wondering how he could make this better, he heard the doorknob on the laundry room door turn. He didn’t have time to think before the door opened and Harry walked into the room. He seemed completely unfazed by the sight before him: Louis naked and crouching on top of the dryer. Louis froze, his eyes going wide with fear of Harry’s judgement. He knew he must be quite a sight, naked, his prick sticking straight out, still not fully hard, his forehead sweaty, his face twisted with exertion. 

“When I noticed the pink one missing, I hoped you would use it on yourself. But this is certainly more than I ever expected,” Harry spoke as he walked across the room to Louis. 

Louis felt his cheeks flush red with embarrassment, but for how embarrassed he was, he was just as turned on. He wanted so badly to get off on this, and Harry didn’t seem to be judging him.

“Can I help you?” Harry asked as he approached the dryer, placing his hands on Louis’ knees.

Louis was speechless. But he didn’t think there was anything to say anyway. He immediately gripped onto Harry’s shoulders with both hands, relieved to be able to lean on something.

“That’s good, just lean on me,” Harry spoke. Louis knew this was wild and almost unbelievable, but he was so turned on by the fact that Harry was seeing him like this, he couldn’t explain it. 

Harry stepped forward so he was leaning his body against the dryer, and Louis bowed his head and rested it against Harry’s chest, now fully using Harry for support. Louis didn’t know what else to do, so he resumed his motions, bouncing up and down on the dildo. It was easier now, gripping Harry’s shoulders and leaning against him. He could feel the pleasure building even greater now. It was strange to feel the dildo sliding in and out of himself, Harry helping him to get off, but he could feel he had finally got the angle right. 

“Can I jerk you off?” Harry asked. Louis lifted his head in surprise to look at Harry. 

“U-um, okay?” Louis agreed tentatively. It was exactly what he needed truthfully, he was just so surprised Harry was doing this for him.

As soon as Louis agreed, he felt Harry reach between Louis’ legs and take hold of him. Louis gasped at the sensation. Harry’s hand was so big, and he began to jerk Louis off like he had done it a thousand times before. It took a moment to find a rhythm of Louis’ bounces and Harry’s tugs, but they found it soon. 

Louis thought he might come at any second. Thank god Harry had closed the door behind him because Louis was now letting out an endless stream of groans and whines. It felt so amazing to have Harry’s hand on him, expertly touching him exactly how he needed to be touched. He barely felt embarrassed anymore, just turned on and so desperate. When Harry let his thumb pass over the head of Louis’ prick, he gasped in surprise and delight. Harry leaned into him, their bodies fitting together like perfectly cut puzzle pieces. 

“’M gonna come,” Louis panted as Harry stroked him. It made Harry move his hand even faster. The dryer shook and vibrated underneath him, he had never felt anything like this before. 

Before Louis knew it, he was coming all over his thighs and Harry’s hand and clenching around the dildo. Harry stroked him through it, not letting up until Louis had finished. He shuddered at the feeling of Harry still holding him, wanting him to experience the most pleasure as possible. 

They didn’t move for a moment, Louis still leaning his head against Harry, letting Harry support him as he kneeled on the dryer. The machine was still running, the dildo still inside Louis, overstimulating him now. Louis felt Harry move his hands and wipe them on his sweatpants, and then grip Louis under his arms with both hands. Louis yelped in surprise as Harry lifted him slowly up, pulling him off the dildo. He felt the little dildo pull out of him, it felt strange, like he was missing something inside of him now. 

Harry lifted Louis off the dryer and lowered him to the floor, Louis extending his legs so he could stand up. Harry turned back to the dryer and pulled the dildo off it, the suction cup making a loud pop. Louis wiped his come off himself with his own pants, and then threw his extra-large shirt over his head, covering himself for the most part.

“It’s yours, if you want it,” Harry said, handing the pink dildo to Louis. 

“Really?” Louis asked, his voice and eager expression betraying how much he really wanted it. 

Harry let out a laugh, “Of course!” he replied. Louis took it. It was still slippery with lube. “Come on, let’s wash up.”

Louis was already thinking of finding a shoe box to hide the toy, and thinking of what else he could put in there, of what other toys he could accumulate to start his own little collection. 

…

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
